Witches of middle earth
by kamikazadude1
Summary: One night Lynette had a nightmare that would chance her world forever. Follow the story of Lynette as she has to find back the rest of the 501 and at the same time help the free people defeat Sauron. Is she up to the challenge?
1. A nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own either Strike Witches or Lord of the rings online.

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction so please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes for english is not my native language

_**Lynette Bishop**_

_I was standing in a big white city that was lit on fire, Everywhere i looked i saw People getting killed and eaten by some ugly monsters, I wanted to run but some strange fear took over me and i was rooted on my spot, And then he came... An man in black robes and wearing an spiky metal helmet on his head his face was impossible to see._

_He then began to let out an terrifying scream before leaping towards me._

I woke up with an loud scream ''AAAAH!'' Next to me i could hear a thud ''Whaaaah! Lynne is everything okay?!'' I heard her say but i was too shocked from the dream i just had to notice.

''Lynne? Lynne?!'' She cried panicking and with that i snapped back to reality ''Huh yes?'' I heard the girl sigh in relief ''You just started to scream is something wrong?'' She asked with a worrying look. ''No everything is fine i just had a bad dream'' I laughed nervously.

''Well it's still early so we should get back to sleep'' I said trying to chance the subject, She sighed ''Okay but please don't scare me like that agian'' She said laying back on her side agian. I stayed awake for 5 more minutes thinking about that dream before i closed my eye's to begin the biggest adventure i ever had...

* * *

_**Nestfuir Frostarrow**_

I woke up to someone yelling at me ''Wake up! There is no time to lose!''

I got up slowly and looked around me with a confused look, My eyes widened by the fact that i woke up in an cell, The floor was messy and diden't seem to have been cleaned in a while. And if that was not all there were 2 dead people infront of my cell with blood still flowing out. ''Huh w-what the hell is going on?!'' I yelled confused at the man who was wearing some light brown boots, Something that looked like a piece of leather armor strapped on his chest and an green cloak that hid his eye's, His skin looked like that of a man in his mid 20's but even an idiot could see that he has gone through far more then possible in 20 years.

''Hurry! We must hasten if we are to escape!'' The man said in an impatient voice.

''Ugh yea that would be a good idea'' I said getting to my feet and placing my hand on my head. 'In what shit did i get mixed up this time?' I thought to myself. An metal gate could be heard opening and the man ran past the corner with his weapons drawn wich were an sword and an dagger. I could hear the sound of metal clashing and a man yell ''Brigands, Be gone!'' And slowly after ''Enough!'' Then i could hear flesh being cut and two thuds. After that i began to run to the place were it happened only to see 2 freshly cut bodies ''Holy shit!'' ''Hey'' I heard the man call ''Hmmm yea?'' ''What is your occupation?'' He asked with a tone that somehow demanded me to answer even if i diden't want to ''Uhm Guardian'' ''Okay look around for a weapon and a shield'' He replied with a serious tone making me kinda uncomfertable about what was going to happen next. ''Yea sure'' I said unable to keep my voice from sounding nervous because i knew what was going to happen next.

After 3 minutes i found an axe among a small wooden kiteshield that looks to have had better days ''You are not the only prisoner here friend,-'' He started inspecting me ''My fellow Amdir and i have come to rescue a hobbit, But it turns out that he's not the hobbit we've been tracking'' I gave him an confused look and wanting to ask questions but before i could ask he continueed ''This escape will be dangerous for us all, For i know that a great evil lurks here.'' He stopped for a minute thinking about something ''I have heard of it's movements, Can you feel it's presence.'' He said but not as a question he then turned towards me with a serious look. ''Do you know how to fight?'' I sighed in reply ''I have done a little bit of training back at Bree...'' He kept his serious look pointed at me ''You should practice with me to get a feel of that weapon'' I nodded in reply and got ready to defend myself quite nervous but still trying to keep a determind look on my face... Which failed misserably.

I then slashed my axe at him wich he blocked with ease and responded with a quick stab with his dagger, Wich i barely managed to block with my shield. I then agian started to sweep my axe to his side wich he blocked, But then i took him by surprise by bashing him with my shield making him stagger... ''Well done. Your skill in battle is most impressive!'' He said with an hint of surprise in his voice. I just rubbed the back of my neck flattered by the compliment of such a skilled swordsman. ''Now. Listen closely.'' He started agian in an serious tone. ''I will need your help getting out of here. When we leave this jailhouse, the real battle will begin.'' I nodded and got after him as we headed outside.

* * *

When i got outside i looked around only to see an seemingly abandoned camp that was quit depressing. The only hint of it not being abandoned were the mumbling voices in the distant.

''Here we part for now. Nestfuir'' He said with an emotionless tone. ''You should free the two innocent hobbits also being held captive here'' He continued. ''Celandine Brandybuck and Mundo Sackville-Baggings.'' He paused for a second. ''I must search for signs of the servant of Mordor and learn what i can of his connexion with the Blackwolds'' Agian he paused ''Amdir, My fellow Ranger, Is making a safe path for us he will be waiting for us at the main gate.'' ''Aah so after i freed the hobbits i will have to get to the main gate?'' The man nodded ''Yes, Now free Celandine first. It's Mundo they want allive, For they have mistaken him for someone more valuable.'' He took another short pause to breath ''When you have both hobbits save, Seek Amdir near the main gate. Then we make for Archet were we will find safety.''

''You should find Celandine behind that gate.'' He said pointing to a small wooden gate. ''Meet me when you've rescued them'' And with that he took off

When i was about to walk forward the door opened revealing another of those damn brigands ''Well let's do this then.'' I said with a sigh preparing my weapon for attack.

When the brigand spotted me he charged towards me ready to slam his weapon into my head. Seeing the attack coming i could easely block the attack althrough i was staggering a little bit. When the brigand made another attack by trying to smash my arm with his club i narrowly parried it and put my axe in his throath, Blood came out of the wound like a fountain and was not a pretty sight to behold. The man staggered a bit before falling to the ground still gasping for aid. I shivered by the tought that that could happen to me any moment, But i pushed those thoughts away and made my way through the gate.

When i got through the next gate i was surprised by two other brigands leaping at my from their cover. Barely able to dodge the attack i jumped forward falling face first into a pile of mud, But this was not the time to worry about that i quickly got up and agian was just able to dodge an knife coming at me. It was now that i noticed how poorly trained those people were, They were just swinging their weapons towards me not even aiming for a wea spot. Still knowing i can't take both of them on at the same time i pushed the one that attacked me a second time to the ground with my shield, Then ducking to dodge an axe aiming for my head and smashing my axe in his knee making him drop his weapon and fall to the ground, The other one came back to his feet agian and leapt towards me agian. This time however his knife got stuck in my shield, Taking advantage of this i aimed for his chest putting my axe in as deep as possible and then pulling it out. He was death withing a second. The other one was still laying on the ground crying from the pain, Not being able to bear it anymore i smacked my axe into his head killing him in an instant.

Seeing the mess i created an wave of guilt came over me. ''No, They had it coming if it wasen't them then it was you.'' I said to myself not completely convinsed by my on words but i began to head to the direction where i could hear an female voice.

Looking through the bars i could see an brigand taunting a woman as tall a little girl, But i had grown up among hobbits in bree and this was definatly a hobbit. Walking towards the brigand as silently as i could it seemed that the hobbit noticed me and began to raise her voice ''You don't scare me!'' Making the brigand laughing louder than before... Until his throath was cut by a axe. Falling backwards from both the shock and the injury he was dead when he hit the floor.

''Take that you stinking thief!'' The hobbit yelled agianst his corpse much to my disgust.

After taunting the body for a while she came to me ''Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!'' Celandine said with an happy face and bowing everytime she said thank you. ''I was starting to worry that this little misadventure was going to be the end of me! These brigands are appelling folk!'' ''Ugh tell me about it. Damn assholes.. But still you should not taunt the dead like that it's disrepectfull'' Celandine looked down in shame.

Untieing her she seemed to remember something ''My friend Mundo is nearby, I think we must save him aswell! The brigands have been saying terrible things!'' Celandine said with a voice full of worry. ''Yea that was the plan.'' I said giving her a reasuring smile. Seeing her relax a little. ''We'll need a distraction... And i know just what to do!'' Celandine said walking to the stove nearby, Picking up a piece of burning wood, And throwing it on the mess hall. ''Well that should get their attention'' I said while looking at the fire spread. ''Okay let's go!'' And with that we ran to were mundo was.

When we arrived where mundo was tied up we saw that the entire camp was already panicking and running to the mess hall to put out the fire... But one remained, He looked like he was in his mid 20s and had a face that showed he had a weapon and knew how to use it. Seeing me the man grinned folding his arms. ''So you're the one who caused all this trouble? Well it ends now!'' He said pulling his sword and running at me. While i was able to block his attack is staggered a bit and he quickly tried to stab me, Dodging just in time to avoid being stabbed in the stomache i quickly punched him with my left arm, Making him stagger. Then i was going for the kill and aiming for his chest with a overhead slam, But he blocked it in time and replied it with a punch to my yaw. Then he quickly leaped at me but before he could hit me he got a stone agianst his head, Using the situation to my advantage i quickly jammed my axe into his chest killing him in a instant.

Panting from all the fighting tonight i reached from my side wich had a bleeding cut and i also could taste blood in my mouth. Shacking that off for now i went to Mundo Wich Celandine had already untied.

''It's about time! What was i supposed to do? Free myself?'' Mundo said in a rude tone making me winch 'Oh i already hit this guy' ''Come on you big clodpole! Get me out of here before those ruffians return! They want to sell me off like a sack of potatoes!'' He said like it was my fault he got captured ''Yea yea'' I said clearly showing my annoyance.

With that we made our way to the main gate.

* * *

_**Lynette Bishop**_

I woke up on a cold stone floor and not my soft warm bed, Opening my eyes i saw two men looking at me with greed in their eye's. My eye's widened as i noticed how i was in an cell, But what made me panic more was what the men were saying to me. ''Aaah you're awake!'' The first one said with a evil smirk ''Now shall we get going then?'' One of them said with the same kind of grin an began to pull down his pants... I knew what they were planning... ''Hey aaah no! Stay away from me!'' One of the men grabbed me from behind holding me still and the other was reaching for my panties until... A blade ran right through him, Shocked by what i saw i diden't notice how the second one got hit by a throwing knife and dropped to the floor still holding me.

When i looked up i saw a strange man with even stranger clothes among them a cloak covering his eye's. ''Uhm t-t-thank you!'' I almost screamed just recovering from the shock. ''Are you okay?'' The man asked concern in his voice. ''Uhm yea.'' I said shyly. ''Good we have the get out of here.'' He said now in a serious tone. ''O-okay!'' I said following him. As we got outside i froze completely... There the black robed man from my dreams was, Only now without mask. Agian i wanted to run but i couldn't do anything i just stood there staring infront of me completely oblivious to what was happening until i heard someone yell ''Amdir no!'' I looked over to that spot to see the man that rescued me, Accompanied by 3 other people: 2 Small one's that looked like children in adults clothing and an boy with a cut at his side and some blood on his mouth. I couldn't remember anything after that as my body suddendly felt really tired and i fell into slumber.


	2. The town of Archet

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Strike witches and Lord of the rings online if i did then i wouldn't be making this fanfiction.**

_**Nestfuir Frostarrow**_

The strange man,Me,Celandine and Mundo were standing around Amdir laying there. The strange man's face was impossible to read, Celandine was crying over Amdir, Mundo just stood there with a pale face and i was trying to patch myself up with some of the cloth i got. Until i heard a thud coming from the fence the strange man came from. I began walking towards it my weapon drawn only to find a strange girl with a slightly pale skin,light brown hair some wierd clothes that were unknown to me and she... I could feel my face become red, She wasen't wearing any skirt or pants just underwear!

''Nestfuir.'' I heard the strange man say snapping me out of trance ''h-Huh? Uhm yes sir?!'' I almost yelled falling over my words in the process.'' We should get going now. Can you take that girl with you i'm having my hands full with Amdir'' ''Uhm sure... hey can i ask you a question?'' The man began to face me agian. ''What is it?'' I hesitated for a sec'' Can i atleast know your name? Becau-'' ''Just call me strider for now.'' He said before i could finish. ''Yea sure well let's go then.'' I said while picking the girl up bridal style to not cause her any injuries. ''Alright just follow me and don't wander off.'' And with that we headed to Archet.

_**Lynette Bishop**_

I woke up with a massive headache, Sitting up i looked around me wondering why i wasen't in my own room, Then i started to recall what had happened earlier: The two wierd small people, The strange man, Another strange boy, The two men that that tried tried to, Shivers ran down my spine. My eye's widened at the last thing i could recall... The black man on the horse. I tried to desmiss that thought by concentrating what the room looked like. I could see some old fashioned furniture along with a few paintings and there was another bed were apperantly someone else had been sleeping in the same room.

After a few minutes i got up to walk out of the room. Opening the door I was greeted by a sweet voice ''Ah you're finally awake'' I turned my head to see a middle aged woman sit at a wooden table. ''U-Uhm may i ask where i am?'' I asked shyly. ''Oh you're in Archet, One of them rangers brought you and a boy here to rest.'' She explained. ''Also i prepared a skirt for you in your room... Because you can't just go run around in your underwear can you?'' She said with a teasing tone. ''Okay'' I replied quietly.

I went to the room i woke up in and saw a skirt hanging on one of the chairs. After i putted the skirt on and let out a sigh, 'What is happening? One moment i'm in my own room with Yoshika and now i'm here... Where is here?' Snapping out of my thoughts i began to walk out of the room agian. ''Oh and the same man that brought you here asked if you would go to him when you're awake.'' I gave her an confused look. But nodded slighty in response.

When i got outside i found a small lively town with some market stands and a fountain in the middle of the street, I started walking to find the man that brought me here. Until i heard a voice call me. ''Girl over here!'' Looking into the direction of the voice i could see the girl, Or woman? That was with the strange man so i started to walk towards her.

''Thank goodness you're awake'' She sighed in relief sounding surprisingly mature for her size. ''You were exhausted from what happened last night. but that ranger got us all here safe to Archet in the end.'' She began to explain ''Uhm i was told to meet him once i was awake.'' I said Shyly. ''He, Nestfuir and Amdir are across the street.'' She said pointing towards the other side of the street were i could see 3 people standing. ''T-thanks'' Was the only thing i could say. I started to walk in their direction but not before being stopped by the woman. ''He i don't know your name mine is Celandine Brandybuck.'' ''Lynette Bishop'' I said with a smile.

As i made my way to the 3 of them, The one laying agianst the wall noticed me and started talking ''So you're finally awake girl?'' He said with a weak voice. I was shocked by the way he looked: His skin was so pale that couldn't be natural and his body looked like he diden't slept for a week. ''Y-yea'' I replied kinda nervous with all the eye's pointed at me. ''Hail my friend, As you can see Amdir isn't doing well and i do not wish to leave him in this state. And Archet must be warned that the Blackwolds mean to raid the town.'' Not understanding a thing what he was saying i asked. ''Uhm what are the 'Blackwolds' and more importantly where am i?'' All 3 of them began to give me a confused look before the boy next to me... Who i think was called Nestfuir. ''The Blackwolds are low live scum that enjoy picking on people weaker than them just because they can. As for where you are in the town of Archet obviously.'' Nestfuir stated. ''I know that this is Archet but... We're on the world are we because this place doesn't look like Europe...'' Now they were looking at me even more confused then before like they believed I was talking nonsense.''S-S-S-Sorry!'' I panicked while bowing deeply to them. ''Well anyway you two should speak with Captain Brackenbrook to try to persuade him.'' The Strange man said looking at me and Nestfuir. ''Okay'' We said in unison.

We turned around to walk towards Brackenbrook and when we were halfway Nestfuir started to talk ''Hey if i may, Can i ask what your name is?'' He said looking at me ''It's Lynette.'' I muttered to myself but still loud enough for him to hear it. ''Lynette huh?... That's an unusual name.'' Nestfuir said to himself.

''Hey you're Captain Brackenbrook right?'' Nestfuir asked a man in his 40's with white hair and and a mustache of the same color, He was wearing some armor a bit fancy then the one's of the other soldiers i encountered. ''Hmmm? Oh it's you two that came with those rangers last night. I don't like the look of those fellows one bit, But i let them stay on acount of the pale one's wounds.'' Brackenbrook started to ramble. ''Well just so you know the Blackwolds mean to raid the town at the end of the day.'' Nestfuir said, His irratation towards the man clearly visible. ''You say the Blackwolds mean to attack us, But i don't believe you, Not without proof.'' Brackenbrook said folding his arms before continueing. ''Those brigands have always been about... They are an unruly lot, But not murderous.'' Nestfuir let out a sigh and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Brackenbrook. ''I'll not be attacking them without good reason.'' Brackenbrook sighed when looking at our faces I was looking down shyly when he looked at me, And Nestfuir just looked him in the eyes with a determined look... That kinda looked like Yoshika's. I sighed 'How would the rest be doing right now? They must be worried sick by now... Or'. My eyes widened 'Or they are also sent here!' I was snapped out of my thoughts by an hand on my shoulder. ''Comon we should ask around town.'' Nestfuir said to me, The others could wait for now we have to help this town agianst those...Men. And with that Nestfuir and me went around town asking the opinion of the people.

_**Nestfuir Frostarrow**_

'This guy can't be serious right?' I thought to myself in annoyance, looking at 'Captain' Brackenbrook the one that should protect his people from harm but instead does nothing to protect it.''If you must, talk to folks around town to get their opinion. If they are on your side, Then i'll consider the ranger's warning'' Brackenbrook said with a little tone of doubt in his voice.

'Good he is not so ignorant to do nothing with this warning' I thought to myself and turned to Lynette. ''Comon we should ask around town.'' I said placing an hand on her shoulder. And then we started questioning people around town. ''Hey i'll take the left along with the crafting district and the gate, You ask the rest okay?.'' I asked. ''Okay.'' She said with a shy face. 'Good luck Lynette you're gonna need it' I chuckle to myself resulting in a slight blush crossing her face. ''Well i'm off let's meet agian at the fountain when we're done.'' She just gave a slight nod. And we started to part ways.

**10 minutes later**

I sighed as I walked back to the fountain. Not a single soul believed me, I hope Lynette had more luck... But i doubt it.

I saw her sitting on the edge of the fountain and the look on her face confirmed my doubt.

She looked up from the ground as aproached her. ''And how did it go?'' She asked with a bit of hope in her voice. ''Everyone here is just to ignorant, They blindly believe everything what the captain says.'' I said with a sigh. Lynette proceeded to look down on the ground agian. '''Do you have any idea what to do now?'' She asked with a depressed tone. We both stood there thinking for a minute. ''Maybe we should ask Strider?'' She looked up confused. ''The man that brought us here.'' I added. ''Yea i think that would be best.'' She agreed.

Strider looked up from Amdir as we walked to him. ''No luck i guess?'' Strider said in his usual unemotional voice. ''No luck.'' I sighed. ''Alas for peacefull folk everywhere!'' He let out a sigh. ''It's an enormous task to convince them that evil people with evil ententions will commit evil deeds.'' He stopped a moment. ''I't seems I can't leave yet. Amdir needs my help, And i have pressing work to do in Archet to get these people ready for the impending storm. If you two can help me, Perhaps i can leave before tonight.'' He said looking at both me and Lynette. ''I.'' Lynette started. ''I will do everything i can to help!'' She began to look at the ground. ''I will not sit here and do nothing!'' She said with a determined voice. ''Good to hear. Now two should go to the training area near the gate and learn whatever might be usefull to you.'' ''Okay!'' ''Sure.''.

''Hey Lynette what kind of weapon do you use?'' I asked as we walked towards the training area. Lynette seemed to be thinking for a few seconds. ''Uhm long range i think.'' ''Aaah like bows or crossbows right?'' ''Yea like that.'' Lynette said with a shy tone.

_**Lynette Bishop**_

We arived at the training area and I saw a few men training on some dummies with some crude armor on. ''Ok if you're gonna use the bow then i suggest you should talk to him.'' Nestfuir said pointing to a man overlooking a boy training on some targets. ''I'll try to find someone who can train me.'' Nestfuir said before walking off to some other people standing close to the wall.

I walked over to the man sitting next to the boy training with a bow. ''U-uhm i was told to come here?'' I said clumsy. The man gave me a questioning look. ''Who told you to come here?'' ''U-u-uhm I-I-I.'' ''She's here because she want you to teach her a bit about using the bow.'' Nestfuir said from where he was training on a dummy. ''U-uhm yea i want to learn more about using the bow.'' I said more confident about myself. ''Heh do you now? Well why don't you show me what you got.'' He said handing me a bow, Confentrating on the target i pulled the string, And released it. And hit the red dot in the middle. It was quiet for a moment. ''Girl you sure you've never done this before?'' He asked surprised by my shot. ''N-no i haven't'' I said blushing a bit. While shooting and almost hitting the red mark agian. ''Well if you're that good already then there is not much i can teach you.'' The man said with a laugh. I handed the bow back to the man. ''Nah keep it you've earned it.'' He said winking to me. ''Thank you!'' I said while bowing and started to walk towards Nestfuir to see how his training was going.

As i walked towards him i saw him getting hit in the face by one of the dummies arms. ''Argh damn it'' ''Keep focusing on the dummy first hit it with your shield and then slice it with a sweep'' A woman instructed him. ''Got it.'' With that he slammed his shield agianst the dummies head and then proceeding to cut it's head off with a swipe of his sword. ''Good that'll have to do, You can keep that sword and shield. ''Okay thanks.''

He turned around and walked over to me. ''Soo how did it go?'' Nestfuir asked. ''Pretty good I guess.'' I said looking down. ''Don't look so down i'm sure everything will be alright.'' Nestfuir said trying to lift my spirit but i could see him doubt his own words. ''Now let's go back to Strider'' Nestfuir said trying to change the subject. I just nodded to him.

Strider briefly looked up from Amdir at us before returning to look after his friend. ''I believe you two have learned some new tricks? I can see that you look more confident now. ''Yea but I don't feel that more confident.'' Nestfuir said with a tired sigh. ''I can understand that for you two are about to on a most perilous task. If we fail, I fear that ruin will come to more towns then Archet alone. The Black rider has brought the influence of Angmar to our very doorstep.'' I swallowed the fear that began to creep over me when Strider mentioned that man. ''So much is at stake today! Are you two ready te begin your great venture?'' Nestfuir and I looked at eachother for a moment before facing Strider agian. ''YES!'' We both yelled in unison.


End file.
